The present invention relates to molding that is secured between an opening formed in a wall and a window and, more particularly, to such molding that includes an angled member, with adhesive secured to two sides thereof, and two elongated flat members which are each adapted to be secured to and extend from the angled member. The invention also relates to a method of securing the molding between the wall and the window.
Plastic moldings are commonly secured between a wall opening and a window. The molding fills any space which exists between the wall and the window. A problem with most existing moldings is that they are relatively difficult to install. For example, some known moldings are tacked to the wall and the window. This requires a plurality of individual tacks to be hammered along height of the molding. Other moldings are glued to the wall and the window. Gluing the molding requires that careful and meticulous attention be paid in order to avoid getting glue on the exposed portion of the molding as well as on the wall and the window.
Some moldings are equipped with tape or other adhesive means to secure the molding to the desired area. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,250 and 4,614,347. However, these moldings are not designed to be secured to and between a wall and a window. Furthermore, these moldings do not include a means for easily gripping the paper backing that covers the adhesive so that the backing can be readily removed while the molding is positioned in a desired location.